Gigantic Rock Throw
is a technique commonly used by Great Apes and characters with superhuman strength. Overview The user picks up a boulder in front of them and throws it at the opponent, inflicting considerable damage. Usage The technique is first used by Goku in his Great Ape form against the Pilaf Gang at Pilaf's Castle. He later uses it in the final of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, when he transforms again into a Great Ape. It is later used by Ox-King, Bora, and Yajirobe in Dragon Ball. Emperor Pilaf uses this in his Pilaf Machine to attack Goku in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. In Dragon Ball Z, Great Ape Gohan attempts this attack unintentionally against the injured Goku, Krillin, and Yajirobe. However, hearing his father's voice and Krillin telling him to attack Vegeta, Gohan spots Vegeta and attacks him with the Gigantic Rock Throw, smashing the Saiyan prince onto the ground. On Namek, during a fit of fury, Captain Ginyu launches a gigantic rock at Goku (who is using his Kaio-ken technique), however Goku manages to destroy it with an Explosive Wave. Years later, while on the Sacred World of the Kai with Gohan, Goku uses the technique again to test the Z Sword. Ultimate Gohan later uses it, though not as an attack, while searching for a Potara earring through a pile of boulders. During the Tournament of Power, Frieza throws a block of Kachi Katchin at Toppo to nullify his Energy of Destruction. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks also uses his super strength to lift a pyramid of tiles throwed by Mutchy on Planet Luud. Shortly after, Goku uses the technique in his Golden Great Ape throwing a mountain top at Baby Vegeta. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Arale uses the technique to attack General Tao. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Goku, shortly after being hit by the titular villain's Finger Beam, utilized a similar attack on Android 13 by lifting up a glacier he was buried under and then throw it at the android, forcing him to dodge and then stealthfully grab Goku by the leg and drag him underwater. Appearances in other media Arale Norimaki's version is called Woohoo! in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 She uses the technique several times in Dr. Slump: to destroy the moon in "Barber Shop Panic: Part 2", to take down Koita Ojo's ship in "Penguin Village S.O.S.: Part 2", and against the Champ in "Am I Wicked Strong?!" Akane Kimidori wants her to use the technique to stop a pterodactyl who kidnapped Midori Yamabuki in "Stone Age Ho-Yo-Yo", but Arale throws Akane instead, not having her glasses. In Nekomajin, the demon Jajan uses this to attack the Wombat and Biker duo. Variations *'Boulder Break' - A variation of the Gigantic Rock throw, were a Great Ape picks up a large boulder and jumps into the air, slamming it down the ground to damage ground-based enemies. Appears as a Super Skill used by Great Ape characters in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances Gigantic Rock Throw is named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is one of the Blast 2 attacks used by some Great Apes, the Pilaf Machine, and Arale Norimaki but it was given different names in each game of the series; it was named "Gigantic Rock Throw", "Gigant(ic) Rock Throw", and "Gigant Rock Throw" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Budokai Tenkaichi 3 respectively. Arale can also use this technique in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. This move appears during battles against Great Apes in the Hero Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, as well as in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Boulder Toss and is a Super Skill used by Great Ape Nappa in Parallel Quest 52: "Great Ape Festival". In the same parallel quest, Great Ape Bardock uses a variation of the technique called Boulder Break. The move returns in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, where it is used more commonly by the Great Apes in the game. Gallery AraleRockThrow.png|The rock Arale threw at General Tao in Mystical Adventure Dbz235 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120324-21115393.jpg|Goku lifts a big rock Dbz235 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120324-21121985.jpg|Goku throws the rock UltimateGohan grt.PNG|Ultimate Gohan lifts a rock OlibuRocks.png|Olibu lifts a rock JajanRock.PNG|Jajan picks a rock TrunksTilePyramide.png|Trunks lifts a pyramide of tiles M99.jpg|Golden Great Ape Goku throws a mountain top Earth Launch.JPG|Great Ape Goku uses Gigantic Rock Throw in Budokai Tenkaichi GAGohan3(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Gohan lifts a gigantic rock in Battle of Z References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques